


Sinking Ships

by mpatientdreamr



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensi is going down fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinking Ships

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: This was written for effie214 for the Fall Fandom Free-For-All.

Deeks plopped his hip on the table as Kensi watched Sam and Callen crack their naughty Seaman like a nut. “So, rumor has it that you have a new beau.”

“What? No it doesn’t,” she said with a distracted snort. And she would know because paid Eric 20 a week to funnel the juiciest stuff to her, _especially_ the stuff about her.

“Dashing, sunbleached, streetwise,” Deeks continued to wax poetic, ignoring her comments to the contrary.

“Deeks, I don’t have a new boyfriend,” she said forcefully, turning to him when the Seaman on screen began to sob.

“Really?” he asked, spinning to prop himself up on his elbows so that he was face to face with her. “You want to?” He quirked those ridiculous eyebrows of his even as his voice slid from silly to sensuous. “We could make rumors together.”

Her mouth was gaping a little bit but damn if she didn’t believe that he was being honest, wiggling eyebrows and all.

“Kensi, didja get that?” Callen suddenly said in her ear and she jerked, startled, and said, “Wha- No, I- Deeks was…”

She trailed off and Callen wryly interpreted, “Talking.”

“When _isn’t_ Deeks talking?” Sam was asking when he and Callen came into the room.

“Hey, why should I be silent when I have such fascinating pearls of wisdom to share?” Deeks asked, standing and spreading his arms wide.

“Because there are neither pearls nor wisdom involved, “Sam laughed before turning to Kensi. “Seaman Randy told us which ship has the bomb on it.”

“Transport is going to meet us on base,” Callen said, already walking towards the door, Sam following in his wake.

Kensi bumped solidly off of Deeks and murmured, “Loose lips sink ships.”

He twisted, walking backwards as he said, “I’m willing to go down if you are.”

Then he laughed, grabbing her belt loop to tow her along until she was moving under her own steam again.  
 


End file.
